notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Commando (NOTD)
Description Decades of combat and soul-scarring training produces the Commando. They are an elite unto themselves with no equal. Sometimes deployed on conventional operations their real talent lies in their use in unconventional warfare. They are the experts on direct action, striking with surgical precision and speed. Masters of weaponry; they are able to eliminate hundreds of targets with no respite. Their weapons expertise extends even to tactical nuclear weaponry which UGC Command allows them to request when the Commando himself deems it appropriate. Serious power is invested in these “men”. Some are latent psychics who have unnerving abilities from being able to sense and feel through walls, invade the mind of another organism and teleport which they use for lethal means. There is no sharper tool in the Marine Corps inventory than these soldiers. Innate Abilities Weapons Specialist Passive *The Commando switches weapons 50% faster than normal. =Operations= : Tier 1 'Surgical Strike' (Q) - Through the years of war the Commando had lots of time to better himself to the extent that he can greatly increase his attack damage at will for 15 seconds. He does however suffer a Recovery Time which reduces his attack damage by 30% for 15 seconds. 30 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. Note: This affects all attacks by commando, including Tactical Nuke. :Level 1 - Increases attack damage by 50% :Level 2 - Increases attack damage by 100% :Level 3 - Increases attack damage by 150% 'Adrenaline' (W) - The recoil of the weapon of the Commando sings to him from many battles reciting the urgency he felt at that time pumping his system with adrenaline making him fire drastically faster with each consecutive attack for 20 seconds. 30 second cooldown. 25 energy cost. Stacks up to 30 times. :Level 1 - Increases attack speed by 2% with each attack :Level 2 - Increases attack speed by 4% with each attack :Level 3 - Increases attack speed by 6% with each attack Tier 2 'Borrowed Time' (V) - The Commando can sacrifice his own psionic energy to use as emergency reserves of power for his Power Armor. Doing so wounds him grievously in the process. Converts the commando's own life force into 50 energy. 12 second cooldown. :Level 1 - Consumes 80 health :Level 2 - Consumes 40 health 'Weapon Expertise' Commandos have undergone years of rigorous combat training, and survived countless missions in their decades of service. As a result they are masters of all forms of weaponry. Passive :Level 1 - Increases damage by 10% and an additional 5% damage increase when using Surgical Strike :Level 2 - Increases damage by 20% and an additional 10% damage increase when using Surgical Strike Tier 3 'Tactical Nuke' (F) - The Commando is the only field operatives entrusted with the use of Tactical Nuclear Ordinance. The use of such a dangerous weapon falls solely upon the discretion of the Commando himself. 20 second cooldown. 50 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Launches a 9 radius nuke that deals 1200 damage at 120 range. =Delta= : Tier 1 'Bring Them Down' The Commando directs his fire and the fire of his teammates to make enemies stumble and fall into one another when they are slain while under the effect of his abilities (Heightened Senses and The Horror). Passive :Level 1 - Slows enemies within 1.5 radius by 15% for 3 seconds :Level 2 - Slows enemies within 1.5 radius by 25% for 3.5 seconds :Level 3 - Slows enemies within 1.5 radius by 35% for 4 seconds 'Heightened Senses' (E) - The Commando can feel his enemies around him and for 10 seconds he makes them glow red. This red glow allows for the Commando and allies to better see their targets thus making these targets take 25% more damage from attacks made to them. 5 second cooldown. 10 energy cost. Affects invisible units as well. :Level 1 - Targets in a 12 area radius will glow red :Level 2 - Targets in a 18 area radius will glow red :Level 3 - Targets in a 24 area radius will glow red Tier 2 'Gravity Grenade' ® - The Mk1 Gravity Grenade is a device created retooling White Mesa's Gravity Gun into a handheld form. It was designed to dislodge enemies from entrenched positions, but found to be also useful for nonlethal crowd control. It drags all units within an area to it for a short duration, clustering them together. 15 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Affects unit within a radius of 3 for 4 seconds. :Level 2 - Affects unit within a radius of 4 for 6 seconds. 'Monofilament Trap' © - Monofilament traps are dastardly effective against friend and foe alike. The mechanism is comprised of a node covered in reactive camouflage loaded of bands of monofilaments that, when activated via proximity sensor, are ejected at high velocities in a radial pattern. Once placed, the trap will take 2 seconds to arm and then disappear from view, lasting for 5 minutes or 8 activations. Monofilament Traps can be activated by and deal 50% damage to allies. Cripple does not affect bosses. No cooldown. 25 energy cost. :Level 1 - Deals 50 damage and applies Cripple and Open Wound in a radius of 2 when units pass within a radius of 1 :Level 2 - Deals 100 damage and applies Cripple and Open Wound in a radius of 3 when units pass within a radius of 1.5 Tier 3 'The Horror' (G) - The KTH-22 chemical grenade, nicknamed "The Horror" is a canister utilizing fast-acting nerve agents and hallucinogens that terrify and disorientate those affected by its contents. Originally designed as an interrogation aid, it was banned for use in police forces due to the radical side effects experienced by its victims. It was shortly weaponized afterwards, as its potency as an implement of war is undeniable. 30 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. :Level 1 - Disables the attack and blinds all units within a radius of 4 for 10 seconds. Can blind allies in target area. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company